The Survivors
by mrsroryhuntzberger
Summary: The Order has fallen, Rochelle and the Immortals are dead, and the Named are struggling to bring order back before the world around them falls apart.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. So this is my attempt at a multi-chapter GOT fanfic. I will try to update as much as possible but I can't make any promises as to how often I'll update. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Guardians of Time.

* * *

**Prologue**

The woman was slipping her coat on when she felt it. The hairs on her arms stood up. Something happened. Something changed. The world felt…off-balance, she noted. She opened her mouth to ask her flat mate if they felt it, if their hairs stood on end, if their heart stopped for a moment, when it happened again. Something happened. Something changed. This time the world felt balanced, empty but balanced.

She finished slipping her coat on and headed out the door, gripped her bag tightly. Something happened. Something changed. The moon's light which only moments prior shone like a beacon, full of hope and peacefulness, was now eerie, chilling, and uninviting. She shivered but continued on her way.

The streets were filled with people laughing, grinning, and living unbeknownst to the change in the world. The shift in the balance of nature- that was the only way she could describe the feeling that haunted her as she strolled down the block, constantly checking her back. Her copper eyes scrutinized every aspect of the passersby; their expressions, their body movements, their speed, anything that could indicate a possible danger. Something was wrong, she was certain of this and she feared what would happen next.

She soon made it to her destination; a small coffee-shop where she pulled out a folder full of kindergarten papers and the off-balance feeling was nothing as she focused on what her students wanted for Christmas and if they used 'please', 'thank you', and proper spelling. She didn't realize how much time had passed until a familiar voice spoke her name and she peered up at the person and the clock.

She gestured to the seat across from her as she smiled up at her friend. "What brings you here?"

"You felt it." He asked as he took the seat.

Her eyes widened. This wasn't a casual meeting as friends. This was a meeting as partners, as members of the same organization. This was serious. Something happened. Something changed. Something was wrong. She knew it.

"Yes." She sat up a little straighter as she asked the question with the answer that would ultimately change her life and so many more's. "What happened?"

"They died." Her heart stopped. "Lorian and Lathenia are dead."

* * *

It's short but I promise I'll have more soon. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Told you I'd have more soon. Without further ado, the next chapter of _The Survivors_.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Guardians of Time.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Isabel**

They're dead. The immortals, the leaders, are dead.

She's dead. Rochelle, Ethan's martyr, is dead.

Shaun's trying his best to still Ethan who's shrieking, sobbing, begging me to bring her back, convinced Arkarian's lying about this 'Middle Realm', and an overall mess of emotions. The sight of my friend whom I've never seen shed a tear is disturbing and tears fill my eyes. I want to help Shaun, I want to tell him it's going to be okay, but I can't. Once everyone's over the shock they're be next to him trying their best to comfort him, and he'll have more than enough support. On the other hand…

Arkarian's standing off to the side staring at the ground. He's hardly spoken since their death and his violet eyes lack their usual shine. They're empty. I go to him and wrap my arms around him. He shifts almost imperceptibly and I lightly rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. In all honesty, I don't know what to expect. His emotions are almost always guarded and even though he'll lower his emotional walls around me I doubt he'll display any sort of emotion around the entire Named.

Well, the entire name except for Rochelle.

Ethan's still screaming and clinging to Rochelle's body. I don't know what to do. I knew this was going to happen, I saw it in my vision, but I had hoped it was wrong. My visions have never been wrong but I prayed that this was the exception. It wasn't and she was dead and it was my fault. The tears in my eyes have finally started their descent down my cheeks and I don't even bother trying to wipe them away. I failed and now Rochelle's dead.

I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me and I peer up to see Arkarian looking down at me. There are bags under his eyes and despite his agelessness he truly looks 600, and I wonder when the last time he slept was. When was the last time _I_ slept? When was the last time any of us slept?

"We need sleep," I say to him and he nods. "We all need sleep." A lot has happened and none of us can even possibly begin to address this rationally on little to no sleep. I project my thoughts to Matt who looks over at us and nods.

From where I stand I hear him address everyone, well everyone minus the broken Ethan who we'll have to physically drag to bed, and begins to speak about the bravery demonstrated here, how we'll have a proper funeral for the dead tomorrow in Athens, how we still have more work to do, how thankful he is for all of our efforts, and ends by essentially ordering us to go to bed. For once I'm actually fine with my brother ordering to do something and I begin to walk away when I'm suddenly lifted off the ground by Arkarian who starts down the hill with me in his arms.

I protest immediately and try to squirm out of his arms. Normally the idea of him carrying me bridal style is quite appealing, but he's probably more exhausted than I am, and he just lost his father. If anything I should be the one carrying him (or dragging him, he's a good foot taller than me and probably 15-20 pounds bigger than me), and I let this thought be known, but he softly shakes his head.

"I'm fine, my love." He insists.

I don't believe him but I figure it's best not to argue with him simply because it's pointless and I'm too tired to deal with an endless argument. I wrap my arms around his neck and softly kiss his cheek before letting out a yawn. I don't realize the extent of my exhaustion until we're suddenly at his home in the mountain and I'm struggling to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

The door opens and he carries me down the hall to chamber room. Immediately I notice something's different but it takes a moment for it to hit me, or in this case not hit me. I can't see a thing. It's dark. The machines and sphere which monitor time are shut off. They aren't any blinking lights or random buzzing. They aren't doing anything.

"We don't need them anymore," I faintly hear Arkarian explain as he heads to his room. I try to wrap my head around that but the concept seems foreign to me. A thought occurs to me and sends me in a slight panic. What do we do now? Matt said we had more to do but what? We're the Guardians of Time but now there's nothing to guard. What do we do?

Arkarian must sense my tension because a sense of calm suddenly fills me and I let out a long sigh. A door opens and I find myself being set down on a familiar bed. I stretch, yawn, and roll over to face Arkarian's side of the bed. It isn't the first time I've been in his room and it certainly isn't the first time I've slept in his bed. He crawls in next to me and his arms wrap around me. We're both still in our battle clothes stained with sweat and blood, but we don't care. His arms are wrapped around me tighter than normal and I hear him muttering into my shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeats and my heart swells and breaks at the same time.

"I love you too, and, love, it's going to be okay." I whisper into his chest and lean up to kiss him but freeze as I'm met with an unfamiliar and heart breaking sight. Arkarian, the king of calmness and hiding his emotions is silently crying. I pull my hand out from behind him and move it towards his face to wipe away his tears. His eyes meet mine and he buries his face in my hair.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm here, love. I'm here," I promise him as we drift off into a must-needed sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and if you can please let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have more up in the next week, maybe less.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own_ The Guardians of Time._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Matt**

Ethan won't leave. Everyone else besides Neriah, Shaun, and me has left, but Ethan won't leave. He's stopped his cries and screams of despair, and is currently lying there while silently clinging to Rochelle's body.

Neriah and I are standing to the side while Shaun attempts to comfort his son and drag him away from his love's corpse, but ultimately fails. I wish Isabel was here. In a way she's the mother of the Named, and comforting Ethan is something she could probably do better than the three of us combined. What do you expect from the father who wasn't emotionally involved in his son's life until over a year ago; the best friend who fought with him and hated him for a couple of years all because of a girl; and the daughter of the monster who just killed his love? Isabel would be best here, but she's with Arkarian and I'm sure he needs the comfort as well.

Shaun looks up at us and sighs. "You guys go. I'll..." he stares down at his broken son. "I'll do something."

Neriah steps forward about to volunteer to stay no doubt, but I quickly pull her back and agree with his plan. Neriah's note thrilled but she knows its best so we use our wings to maltilize outside my house.

We knock on the door and then I realize I have no idea how to explain this to my mum. We both look like hell, it's almost 11, and we've hardly been home over the past few days. Plus, I sincerely doubt Isabel's going to leave Arkarian so we'll have to explain where she is as well. The door opens and I have no game plan, but when I realize it's Jimmy who opened the door I let out a sigh of relief. Never in my life have I been so pleased to see him.

He sneaks us in and explains all he can in soft whispers. "You're mother's upstairs sleeping. I told her you guys were out with Ethan, and that Isabel was spending the night at a friend's house." He pauses for a second, perhaps for dramatic effect, before continuing. "She has questions though, and she wants to know what you guys have been up to. And not just the past few days, she knows you guys have been hiding something since before you guys 'got lost'."

That's not good. I had a feeling she's been suspicious for a while, but this just proves it. Despite the Guard rules, I feel as if we will have to break them and tell her about it. At least, the bare minimum though one day we'll have to explain to her how her son's immortal and her daughter's never going to age past 18. That'll be a fun day.

I nod. "I'll talk to my father, but we'll have to tell her something. Perhaps just a clean summary?" If we tell her about the Underworld, the battles, anything remotely violent she'll probably drag Isabel and me away from Angel Falls screaming and kicking up a storm, and in all honesty I think she'd succeed.

He nods then steps to the side to let Neriah and I pass, and we head to my room. While she normally sleeps in Isabel's room after everything I don't want her to leave my side. She hears this thought and smiles softly at me.

We quickly change (I lend her one of my shirts and I swear I've never seen a pinker face, and I live with Isabel Becket, the Queen of Blushing) for exhaustion is finally hitting us and it won't be long before we're passed out cold. We crawl into my bed, and I wrap my arms around her as my mind wonders to the events that transpired only hours earlier. I am expected to lead them and although I have been trained thoroughly on the subject, my past insecurities are resurfacing in my thoughts.

What if I fail? What if it all turns out to be wrong? It's pointless thinking, I'm sure I'll succeed, but the obstacles and challenges I'll soon have to face begin to overwhelm my mind. The wren are still out there, some of the Order's members might try to cause trouble, and the Guard will have very little time to process all that has happened before drastic changes are made. Why am I even in bed at a time like this? I need to go to Arkarian's, get to Athens to meet with the Tribunal to begin planning and-

I feel a tight grip on my arm, and I turn to see Neriah staring at me with concern. She must hear my thoughts.

_I do_, I hear her reply echo in my mind.

"We'll figure it out," she reassures me out loud, tightening her grip on my arm and pulling me into a hug.

I'm sure we will but there's a lot that will happen before we reach that point and that's what concerns me. What hell must we overcome before the Guard finally reaches an era of peace and at what price?

I wake up to an empty bed and sudden fear that something bad has happened to Neriah. A quick glance around the room unchanged from the night before calms my suspicions, but I still hurry to find her.

She's sitting at the kitchen table conversing with my mother and Jimmy. They all turn to face me and Neriah offers me a soft smile. It all looks so _normal_; my mum and two warriors who less than 12 hours ago were fighting a battle that would determine the fate of the human race are eating bagels and sipping on orange juice.

I serve myself a bagel as well and opt for coffee instead of orange juice, a drink that despite burning my throat and causing me to gag inwardly is destined to become my new lifeline during what I predict will be an eternity of sleep deprivation.

We spend a while talking about the weather, school, and "No mum I didn't hear anything weird last night. Are you sure you're not imagining it?" as I put off leaving my quiet, normal world only to return to the chaotic, supernatural world of the Guard.

I'm about to comment on an article in the paper when we hear the opening and slam of a door and Isabel, sweat dripping down her flushed face, reveals a sentence yanking me from blissful normality and back into the tragedy surrounding the Named:

"Ethan's gone."

* * *

Sorry it took me longer than planned to update it. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
